A progressive power lens (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “lens”) which includes a distance region with a distance power for seeing an object at a far distance, a near region with a near power for seeing an object at a near distance, and an intermediate region provided as a region between the above-described two vision regions and having a power progressing from the distance region toward the near region is known.
Since the power at the intermediate region progresses, astigmatism easily occurs. The astigmatism causes jumping and warping when a wearer sees an object. Therefore, there have been efforts to ensure a comfortable visual field by reducing this astigmatism as much as possible.
For example, as illustrated in Patent Literature 1, a countermeasure which intentionally adds a power to a distance region is known. By employing this countermeasure, it is possible to suppress a power increase degree from the distance region toward the near region and thus to reduce astigmatism. In this way, a lens maker can provide a comfortable visual field for a wearer wearing a lens.